


[Fanart] Star Trek Virtual Paper Dolls

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Fanart, Fractal Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was trying to go for a virtual version of the papercutting/collage technique I did last year, using fractals rendered in the program Apophysis as my "paper." I was trying to put them in a scene but it wasn't cooperating. I also noticed they looked like little paper dolls with their lack of faces and Mii-like hands and feet, hence the title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Star Trek Virtual Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for a virtual version of the papercutting/collage technique I did last year, using fractals rendered in the program Apophysis as my "paper." I was trying to put them in a scene but it wasn't cooperating. I also noticed they looked like little paper dolls with their lack of faces and Mii-like hands and feet, hence the title.

  



End file.
